whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Vending Machines
Overview Vending machines are found all over the school. The player can purchase items that will restore their health, with a price. ;Purchasable Items : *Soybean Milk ( Price : 500 Won / 1 Yeondu Coin ) *Coffee Cans ( Price : 500 Won / 1 Yeondu Coin ) *Lunch Box ( Price : 1000 Won / 3 Yeondu Coin ) ;Locations of Vending Machines (Original) : *'Main Building, Section 1.' ** Near the Machine Room, 1st floor / Item - Soybean Milk ** Near the Broadcasting Room. 2nd floor / Item - Lunch Box *'Main Building, Section 2.' ** The hallway between the stairs and the toilet. 2nd floor / Item - Soybean Milk ** The hallway between the stairs and the toilet. 3rd floor / Item - Lunch Box ** The hallway between the stairs and the toilet. 4th floor / Malfunctioning Coffee Machine(Gambling Machine) *'New Building.' ** Near the History Room 1st floor / Item - Soybean Milk ** In front of toilet. 2nd floor / Item - Coffee Cans ** In the School Store ( Cafeteria ). 1st floor / Item - Soybean Milk, Lunch Box ** Near the Class room 3-10. 3rd floor / Item - Soybean Milk ** Near the Library A, 4th floor / Item - Lunch Box ( P's Vending Machine Key ) *'Auditorium (Lecture Hall).' ** Near the Connecting passage through New Building, 2nd floor / Item - Soybean Milk ** Near the place where you are using Fire Amulet 2nd floor / Item - Lunch Box Remake In the remake, the three types of machines that were featured in the original have been integrated into one. The machines are located relatively in the same locations as in the original. ;Locations of Vending Machines (Remake) *'Main Building, Section 1.' ** Near the Machine Room, 1st floor *'Main Building, Section 2.' ** The hallway between the stairs and the toilet. 2nd floor ** The hallway between the stairs and the toilet. 4th floor *'New Building.' ** In front of toilet. 2nd floor ** In the School Store. 1st floor ** Near the Class room 3-10. 3rd floor *'Auditorium (Lecture Hall).' ** Near the bulletin board (Save point). 1st floor Notes *There's three different vending machines that sell their own specific item: Soybean Milk, Canned Coffee and Lunch Box. In the remake ver, it has changed, as a single machine can sell Soybean milk, Coffee, and Lunch box. *Coins are used to buy items from the vending machines. *In the Remake mobile ver, The machine has Gachyon Soft logo on surface. But, In the PC/PS4 Remake ver, The machine has ROI Games logo on surface. Gallery Original 본관1-1층 기계실습실 옆.jpg|1F Soybean Milk (1st Section of Main Building). 본관1-2층 방송실 옆.jpg|2F Lunch Box (1st Section of Main Building). 본관2-2층 화장실 옆.jpg|2F Soybean Milk (2nd Section of Main Building). 본관2-3층 화장실 옆.jpg|3F Lunch Box (2nd Section of Main Building). 본관2-4층 화장실 옆.jpg|4F Coffee Cans / Gambling (2nd Section of Main Building). 신관2층 화장실 앞.jpg|2F Coffee Cans (New building). 신관 1층 역사관 옆.jpg|1F Soybean Milk (New building). 신관 1층 매점 안.jpg|1F Soybean Milk,Lunch Box (New building). 신관 3층 3-10반 옆.jpg|3F Soybean Milk (New building). 신관 4층 서고 옆.jpg|4F Lunch Box (New building). 강당 2층 연결통로.jpg|2F Soybean Milk (Lecture Hall). 강당 2층 화의부적 근처.jpg|2F Lunch Box (Lecture Hall). Remake Remake Vending machine.png|2F, 2nd Section of Main Building (Mobile ver) Vending_machine_remake.png|Close-up (Mobile ver) Vending_machine_(Remake_PC,PS4).png|PC/PS4 ver Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School items Category:Items Category:Gameplay elements